Todo puede pasar cuando estás en: Lavilledel'amour
by BabyWeatherly94
Summary: París ese mágico lugar donde todo puede pasar...


NA: No soy propietaria de la serie, ni de sus personajes, sólo me corresponde la idea.

**Todo puede pasar cuando estás en: La ville de l'amour**

**Capítulo 1.**

La vida está hecha para vivir un único gran amor...pero para mí, mi vida está hecha para vivir de puro sufrimiento. Me llamo Caroline Ziva Gibbs, tengo 25 años y un gran puñal de desamor clavado en mi corazón. Soy hija de un avaro hombre llamado Leroy, el que me impuso matrimonio con mi prometido, Timothy Von McGee, hijo de un importante banquero, como ya he dicho mi vida está llena de puro sufrimiento y desamor...condenada a esposarme con un hombre al que realmente no llave de mi corazón la robó un pícaro joven de ojos verdes, llamado Anthony. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que mis ojos captaron los suyos...

~París, Francia~

Era una cálida y soleada mañana de primavera del año 1960. El sol brillaba en el cielo con todo sus esplendor, los pájaros cantaban mientras se posaban en algunas de las barras de la bella torre Eiffel y las flores sonreían al sol. Paseaba por una de las pequeñas calles del centro de París...oh, es una ciudad tan bella...salvo por mi acompañante, mi querido prometido, Tim, mi carcelero el que no me dejaba ir a casi ningún lado sin deleitarme con su presencia, ¡Lo odiaba!; "-Ya verás será la boda más bella y lujosa de todo el continente, asistirá tanta gente que ni siquiera entraremos en la iglesia..."-Parloteaba alegremente Tim. Su parloteo cesó al mirarme; "-Ziva...¿Te ocurre algo querida?...Quizás...¿te he aburrido con mi conversación?"-Preguntó Tim un poco molesto. "-Oh, no...Querido es sólo...que estoy un poco distraída con mis pensamientos, discúlpame por favor"-Comenté muy desanimada, antes de que mi querido prometido pudiera seguir con su peculiar conversación una voz gritó: "¡ALTO AL LADRÓN!". En ese tiempo cuando mi cuerpo pudo reaccionar a esa pequeña frase un joven alto y musculoso pasó corriendo por mi lado, mandándome desafortunadamente al suelo. La policía llegó e inmediatamente comenzó a tomar declaración a mi flamante prometido, mientras los chicos estaban a lo suyo, yo decidí ir a investigar por mi cuenta. Al llegar a un pequeño callejón encontré, acurrucado en un rincón, entre unos viejos cartones a un joven que no sobre pasaba los treinta años de edad, vestía unos harapos, que se asemejaban a una fina camisa de algodón y a unos muy desgastados pantalones, y en sus pies no calzaba ningún tipo de calzado. El joven tenía una herida muy grande en su costado derecho; "-¡Oh, dios mío!"-Exclamé al ver la cantidad de sangre que emanaba del joven.

"-¿Qué hace aquí señorita?"-Preguntó el joven con un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos, "-¿No le preocupa que un ratero como yo...pueda robarle?"-Preguntó bajando la vista hacia el suelo mientras una hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor. Sus ojos reflejaban la tristesa, la desolación, la desesperación...y aún que parecía increible,¿la ira?, nunca pensé que unos ojos tan bellos como esos puedieran reflejar tanto..."-No, sé que usted sería incapaz de herir a alguien...incluso creo que no sería capaz ni de dañar a una mosca."-Dije mientras me acercaba a él."-¿Por qué no me deja hechar un vistazo a eso?"-Refiriendome a su herida.

"-No, no es más que un rasguño..."-Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, "-Tiene una pinta muy desagradable...y seguro que duele mucho, dejeme ayudarle por favor..."-Dije mientras me acercaba a él y rasgué parte de la tela de mi vestido para usarla como venda.

"-Necesito que se quite su camisa, por favor, prometo no hacerle mucho daño..."-El joven me miró sorprendido y al cabo de unos segundo accedió a quitarse su camisa.

Su musculatura era muy desarrollada, algo muy abundante en los chicos como él, los rateros...

"-Disculpe, señorita, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Anthony...Anthony DiNozzo"-Tendió su mano para estrechar la mía, lo más impactante de este chico eran sus modales, eran más desarrollados, más que los del resto de los rateros. "-Mi nombre es Caroline Ziva Gibbs"-Dije, "-Aún que todos mis amigos me llaman Ziva..."-Volví a decir mientras limpiaba su herida.

"-Y...dígame señorita...¿Qué hace en un barrio tan peligroso como este?-Preguntó Anthony. Fui a darle una contestación apropiada, pero en ese momento me vi interrumpida por la aparición fortuita de Tim.

~Tiempo real~

Me vi sorprendida por un golpe seco en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, yo, la dura asesina del Mossad, Ziva David, me vi sorprendida al haberme quedado durmiendo en el despacho.

"-¡HEY!"-Grité al sentir el golpe en mi cabeza."-¿Se puede saber que haces?"-Levantando la cabeza me encontré con los dos ojos azul hielo, "-Gibbs...esto...yo...lo siento"-me disculpé, Gibbs se sentó en su escritorio, "-No te disculpes...es un signo de debilidad"-Dijo Gibbs mientras levantaba la vista hacia la pantalla de su ordenador.

"-¡Hey Zee-vaah!-Resonó una voz por todo el bullpen. "-¿Intentas superar mi récord de dormir en el trabajo?-Preguntó Tony DiNozzo mientras lucía una de sus brillantes sonrisas mil vatios.

Y ahí estaba él...el ser humano más infantil e inmaduro que no había visto jamás en toda mi vida, pero había algo en él...no sé...que realmente me atraía...¿su sonrisa?...¿sus ojos?...¡NO!...no puede ser...¿me estoy enamorando de Tony?


End file.
